<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hockey Shit with John and Lisa Johnson by AvatarPabu97</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958730">Hockey Shit with John and Lisa Johnson</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarPabu97/pseuds/AvatarPabu97'>AvatarPabu97</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kintsugi [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Check Please! (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Daemons, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Daemon Touching, Daemons, Soulmate Daemons, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:36:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarPabu97/pseuds/AvatarPabu97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, Everyone. John Johnson here. Sense the plot will be different from most Daemons fics and exploring the idea of multiverse has effect on Daemons and the modern day needs. Since Ransom and Holster dont go to Samwell yet. I'll be leading this Hockey shit segment. Also if your wondering about my Daemon is a sloth. Say hi Lisa."</p><p>"Hello valued  readers."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kintsugi [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hockey Shit with John and Lisa Johnson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Modern day Daemons</p><p>  "Hello new readers, I am John Johnson. I am going to explain how our modern world has caused an evolution with our Daemons and how the author wanted to cause some drama." - J</p><p> "Became she's loves all the angst and the concept of Soul Mates being created and not being born."- L</p><p> </p><p>  "Yes Lisa, She does and this is also a Soul Mate fic. Mostly because the author likes the concept of Kintsugi." - J</p><p> "Let's start off with Soul Mate part. Yes there will be soul mate marks. The marks are unique imprints of dust on ones skin. Everyone can see complete ones or Broken Ones which will be a gray/silvery color.  Incomplete ones can only be seen by Daemons. Its also a Taboo to talk about broken marks with anyone but your Daemons. But many have found ways around it." - L</p><p>  "Speaking of Taboos most are very lax for the purpose of this story and to explain why the younger generations are more liberal with touching close friends and family." - J</p><p> </p><p> "Now onto stretching. Over time people began to develop a longer bond with their Daemons. The stretch has become more prominent in certain profession and most sports. Ones Daemons can strecth any where from a few feet to miles."  - L </p><p>"That's all we have for now. The author is still devolping her aus lore and she wants to get some sleep. Feel free to ask as many questions you want it will help the author develop the story a little better."- J</p><p> </p><p>"And thats on Hockey Shit with John Johnson and Lisa Johnson. " - J&amp;L</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm exploring please be patient with me. I'm also very tired. So its not as detailed as I want it to be.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>